


Bears

by shinso



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Additioa support conversation i guess, Anxiety, Gen, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinso/pseuds/shinso
Summary: Just c to a support conversations between the two because they need to exist.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro & Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Bears

Whenever - as rare as it is - you find Bernadetta outside of her room, she's usually at the library or the greenhouse. Sometimes even at the dining hall late at night.

The pantry is open until late, making it easy to secure snacks and bring them back to her room. The library is nice and quiet, even with the bunch of people lingering around. Her favourite place to be beside her room still is the greenhouse though. There's something distinct about the atmosphere in there.

The tangy scent and humidity. The sillness and huge plants throwing their shade everywhere. They inspire her no matter when she decides to go for a visit. Which is why she always makes sure to bring paper and pens with her. 

It doesn't matter if she draws or writes or... just relaxes in midst the plants. No one pays her much attention. Only few people come and go anyway. They usually consist of some gardeners and the kitchen staff, tending to and harvesting crops. None of them say anything to her, some don't even see her, but those who do only give her a slight nod in acknowledgement.

How cool is this lack of attention? If only she could hide from the battlefield in here. No more fighting... just plants and peace... just she and her artistic hobbies...

Wouldn't that be nice? If only...

Well, as long as she's here, she can play pretend. The officer's academy is awful and scary, but she's glad Garreg Mach has this nice greenhouse at least. It may even make everything she's forced to do more bearable...

She watches one of the gardeners enter the greenhouse. He's the one who comes by most often; and he's one of the students here. To say he's huge may yet sound like an understatement, but Bernadetta struggles to find any other word to describe him. He does appear scary, but at least he never talks. At all. He's so gentle with tending to the flowers... so diligent with his work here...

No lies, she loves watching him work. Even if he doesn't smile and is ever scowling, she senses that he's a gentle soul. How could someone so caring with mere plants be mean after all?

Maybe _he'd_ like to be her friend... even if she has no real idea who he is, he seems like a kindred spirit to her. The first one in this academy who may be a tad bit like her.

Isn't that wonderful? He's wonderful. She'll prepare to talk to him next time she sees him... right now seems too anxiety inducing. She's not mentally ready for a conversation.

But apparently, fate is cruel to her once again. In a swift motion, he turns to her... and then he's approaching. His stern look is nothing like Hubert's and yet she's reminded of it.

Scary. He's suddenly scary.

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" He asks and his voice is so deep, a scream almost escapes her. She's ready to dash, back to her room, never coming out again--

But then she notices his hands. They're big and stained in greens and earth. There's some scars running across them... just a second ago they were so gentle, planting seeds and watering them the tiniest bit...

Huh? Did she calm down? Wait...

She side steps the other student and quietly watches him position himself where she'd just stood. There are the pitcher plants she loves so much... and he's watering them... removing weeds around them...

Bernadetta may or may not be mesmerized. What a weird feeling... 

Even though he's so big and intimidating, his presence is so calm. He's not scary. Strange.

"Hey, um." She starts talking even though she's a little nervous still. He's a stranger after all, no matter how much she doesn't fear him. "Thanks for... for taking care of these."

She gestures at the pitcher plants. He looks at her when she talks, then gazes at the plants in question.

"Why are you thanking me?" He asks with no remarkable hint of emotion in his voice. Bernadetta wonders if this was a bad idea. Oh no... what if that was a weird question? No it definitely was a strange one. Oh no, why can't she do anything right?

She fixes his hands again, the stains more prevalent than before. Calm, it's okay. She can do this. Yes.

"They are my favourite, you see." She smiles to herself. Carnivorous plants are the best.

"I see." The gardener slash students nods and goes back to it. Oof. So he's not interested in talking the one time she would be? Of course.

Why would he be? Stupid Bernie. To even think this was a good idea... someone like her is not fit for this kind of stuff.

She gathers her papers and turns to leave. Maybe she'll just never leave her room again at daytime...

Once she's at the door, though, she hears a low goodbye from the confines of the greenhouse. It makes her heart skip a beat - which she doesn't mind at all for once. On the contrary, it brings a smile to her face.

She calls a goodbye over her shoulder in return before rushing off. That was certainly... something. Something she should think about in length before she decides to go to the greenhouse next time.

In all honesty, she's a bit excited to return, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hah I'm sorry. I tried. Writing hard


End file.
